Heavenly
by Eve Royal
Summary: Angels. Messengers of light. Peacekeepers. Comforters. They have many names, some more famous then others, but Dick Grayson is pretty sure that there's one with the name Kory Anders. There's no way she could be anything but.


A/N: Yet another AU oneshot of Richard and Kory in a rather long length. Actually it's over 4500 words. Not bad. Maybe it _is_ too long, but whatever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Please though, _please_ let me have Robin? PLEASE?

Dedicated To: Kryalla Orchid for being one of the only people who wanted me to get on here! Thank you for waiting for me and for giving me Alfred!

* * *

**Heavenly**

"_As I gaze upon your beauty, I think to myself, never have I seen an angel fly so low." Unknown_

The first day of school always sucks, especially if you're new to the school. In fact, it's even worse if you arrive at the school about halfway through the second month like I did.

See, first you have to enter the school, and attempt to find you way to the office without giving off the impression that you're new. Or lost. Or, even worse, a pathetic combination of both. Then, once you find the stupid office you have to wait until the principal will see you. In other words, about half-an-hour. So, you finally get in to see the retarded guy, he welcomes you to the school, tells you not to get into trouble, gives you an armful of heavy textbooks and the like, then kicks you out into the world of the school.

That's where I found myself on October 10th – stumbling through the hallways of Kreeding Queensbrook High School (affectionately known as K. Queens) with a load of books so high I was having trouble seeing over them. No one was making it any easier for me either what with all the bumping and shoving and mocking. Hey, it's not _my_ fault I'm short!

Anyways, it's fairly unnecessary to say that I ran into someone. Smack dab, flat on your back, groans of pain ran into someone. Obviously the other kids were laughing their heads off and my fifteen-odd books were scattered all over the floor.

I sat up, holding my head because I had whacked it off the tiled floor and looked around for my books. While I started to collect them I heard a moan of pain and the rustle of cloth as my partner in klutz sat up as well.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not looking them in the eye. I was too busy trying to find my other books, and I really didn't want to be there. I'd have rather been anywhere but right there on the hall floor. Hearing a soft sigh, I winced inwardly. I _hated_ looking like an idiot.

About eight books later I couldn't find any more books. I straightened and whipped my head around when my other six books suddenly appeared in front of me piled neatly in a stack and held by two slender hands. I blinked down at my science book and raised my eyes to the person holding them. My mouth ran dry.

She smiled sweetly and angled her head to the side. "Are you alright?" the angel asked. "You hit the ground a little hard."

When I attempted to say something the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Uh..." I snapped my mouth shut. Better to say nothing at all then something stupid.

I stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She took it and I pulled her up, releasing her hand the minute she had her balance. I cleared my throat as she brushed of her skirt that showed off _way_ too much leg. I ordered my eyes to look at her face and gulped. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea either.

"Thanks," I muttered, my eyes dropping to my feet. My black Etnies stared back at me. "The principal decided to give me all my books at once."

"It's fine. As long as neither of us got hurt everything is okay. You sure you're okay?"

I blushed. Yup, she was definitely an angel. Only an angel could be that caring. "I'm fine if you are," I answered, forcing myself to look at her. Her eyes shone and sparkled like stars. Maybe she had flown in the heavens so often stardust had fallen in those orbs of hers.

I swallowed lightly and nodded towards the textbooks she still held in her arms. "I can take those back now, you know."

She shook her head. "Nope. You need help carrying these. And since you're new," she grinned, "I can show you around."

I blinked at her. "You won't get in trouble if you're late?" No angel was going to be punished because of me.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head again, harder this time. I held in a smirk when her scarlet tresses brushed past her cheeks and waved about her face. "I'm never late. They're not going to get mad at me if I'm late this once." She turned around and glanced back at me from over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

We spent the next ten minutes walking around, talking and exploring. I learned that the math division was on the east side of the school, third floor; that the gym, cafeteria and office were on the main floor; that English and history was on the second floor and science departments were in the basement. "So if something blows up, it's in a stone room, not wood," she had explained.

When we had to separate – me for advanced math, her for Italian – she passed me my books, flashed me a mega-watt smile and walked off, her hips swaying. I sighed and crawled into the classroom.

I am embarrassed to admit that I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what shade of green her eyes were. Emerald? Forest? Were they more dark than light or the other way around? How did they sparkle so much? Was it due to her moods? Her thoughts?

By the end of the day I had a _huge_ crush on my nameless angel.

I didn't see her again for three weeks. I mean, it was a big school and I couldn't ask around for her because I didn't know her name. Instead, I continued on with my daily life – avoiding the growing population of fan girls, arguing with my guardian, talking with my butler, and making new friends. Soon I had my own seat at the cafeteria and a place among the cool kids. Well, semi-cool kids. Cool in spirit. They included Wally West, captain of the track team; Roy Harper, president of the archery club; Alex Lantis, captain of the swim team; Janessa Hex, punk-goth; and Jade Chess, Roy's spunky girlfriend. All different, but all good friends. Only Alex knew about my crimson haired angel though.

One day, I think it was the first day of November, we were all sitting around our lunch table and talking about the Halloween dance that had gone ahead a couple of days ago. I hadn't gone, but the others were filling me in on what had gone ahead.

".. and then Jade dumped the whole bowl of punch over her head!" Wally laughed, spewing food all over the table.

Janessa wrinkled her nose at the mess. "The only funny thing about it was her boyfriend," she explained, rolling her eyes.

Jade chuckled. "He ran out of there as fast as he could. It almost rivaled Wally's speed."

I grinned respectfully. I was happy to have friends, really, but more than anything I wanted my angel. I didn't feel so lonely when I was with her for those few minutes, and her smile brightened up my whole world.

I stood up abruptly and told them I was going to grab a couple of napkins to clean up Wally's mess. I walked over to the counter with forks, spoons, knives, ketchup, mustard, and a bunch of other little things of that nature. I grabbed about a dozen napkins and turned around. I was keeping an eye out for the angel (like I had for the past three weeks) and had figured that the only excuse I had to talk to her was to thank her for helping me that day.

The fact that I was willing to make a fool out of myself by doing this tells you how desperate I was to talk to her.

Anyways, I wasn't really watching where I was going and the next thing I knew I had walked right into the back of Mammoth, the school's biggest bully. Well, I actually didn't know it was him until he growled at me. Now, normally I don't mind fighting if there's actually something to fight over or if it's for self-defense. But this guy was _huge_. So, I backed off, my hands held out in the universal sign of peace and smiled weakly at the large set of teeth leering down at me.

"Hey, Mammoth," I mumbled quietly. He snorted at me and pulled back his arm to pummel me. Did I mention that the guy had no patience nor any belief in something called an accident?

"Mammoth!"

I opened my eyes (which I had closed in horrified anticipation of my doomed fate) and glanced over at the person who had saved my life (or at least saved me from a trip to the hospital). My jaw dropped and my stomach flipped.

It was my angel.

She stomped over to Mammoth and, stepping between the two of us, poked him in the chest. "Leave him alone, you brute!"

Mammoth blinked down at her and if I felt safe I would have laughed. He obviously wasn't used to people standing up to him. "But... he hit me!"

"Did it hurt?" She placed both of her hands on her hips and leaned towards him. Now, a normal pervert would be enjoying the view. I was enjoying the look on Mammoth's face and the picture of her face that my mind had created.

"...Not really." Of course not! He was three times bigger than me!

"Well? What gives you the right to beat him up? It was an accident, Robert and I'm sure he's very sorry. Aren't you?" she asked me, turning around to look at me.

I was still in shock. Robert? The guy's name is _Robert_? Then I saw my angel frown and I hurried to say, "Yes! Very sorry! I wasn't going where I was looking – I mean, looking where I was going." I gave a sheepish grin. "Very sorry," I repeated.

She had a smile on her gorgeous face now and she turned back to Mammoth. "There you go."

Mammoth frowned again, then growled and turned to walk away, every step thumping loudly against the floor. She and I watched him walk off and the cafeteria slowly resumed its busy, bustling state.

I chuckled suddenly and she spun around, giving me a confused look. "That's the second time you've saved me," I explained.

She blushed a rosy pink that made her skin glow. "It was nothing."

"See, if he wasn't so big I could have took him myself, but I'd rather choose my battles."

She laughed and I found myself smiling at the sound. "Does that mean that you were afraid?" she teased. My heart thumped quickly in my chest. Was this flirting?

"Afraid? Me?" I pretended to think about that. "Not afraid. More like..." I looked back at her and gave a lopsided grin. "Terrified."

She smiled sympathetically. "He didn't use to be so mean. It's only been in the last couple of years that he's been blowing up for no reason. I blame his new 'friends'." She said this last word sarcastically. I nodded knowingly. I'd gone through times like that.

"Anyways," she continued, "I need to go back with my friends. I hope to see you soon." She bit her lip softly and waved slightly before jogging off.

"W-wait!" I called, but she had already left eyesight. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "But... I didn't get your name..." I mumbled. I sighed again and walked over to my friends' table. Wally, Roy, Jade and Janessa were talking again and eating. I tossed the paper napkins into the centre of the table and sat down. I leaned my elbows on the table and held my head up in my hands. Alex watched me.

"Are you all right?" he asked in his quiet, calm voice. Sometimes I think he should be a prince or something, what with his ability to stand practically anything. Except when someone harms fish, or the sea. But that's another story.

"Fine," I muttered, staring at the table.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to tell you her name?"

I raised my eyes and blinked at him. "You know her?" Then I frowned. "Wait... How do you know it was-"

"Her?" He rolled his eyes. "It was kind of obvious. And yes, I know her. She had a crush on me last year. I didn't feel the same, but we're still friends. Do you want me to tell you her name?" he repeated.

I hesitated. It _was _tempting. But I wanted to hear her name from her mouth, said in her own angelic voice, not my friend's.

"Nah," I shook my head. "I'll wait 'till I find her again." The moment those words left my mouth a thought occurred to me and I moaned at the realization of it. I dropped my arms and, forgetting that they were holding up my head, my head fell onto the table. "Ow."

"Man, what's wrong?" Roy asked, having turned to check on me when he heard the hollow thud of my head's introduction to the table.

"Nothing," I answered calmly, my face still plastered against the table. "How am I suppose to find her?" I muttered to myself. "I can't wait another three _weeks_!"

Apparently, I could because I didn't see her again for another three weeks. Not until November 25th.

By this time I had made not only a few friends, but also a few enemies, one of them being my English teacher, Ms. Maye. She was old, grouchy, and a witch. In my mind at least. To any top student she was sweeter than their grandmother.

I wasn't a top student. I was lucky to be passing that stinkin' subject. Who cared whether a word was a verb, noun or adjective? Who cared about picking apart a story so we could learn about what the author was trying to tell us, or what mood he was in when he wrote it? Who really friggin' cared?

Obviously Ms. Maye.

But, being the (supposed) kind teacher she was, she decided to help me. Since I didn't seem to be learning anything from her, she got me a tutor. _Just for me_. Her favourite student, at least that was the impression I got from all her boasting, was going to be my tutor after school in the library every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for an hour-and-a-half.

That's why I found myself sitting in the library on Monday afternoon, grumbling to myself about this absolute idiotic idea that my English teacher had come up with. Luckily I had managed to grab a couple of comfy chairs, so it wouldn't be completely unbearable.

Suddenly I heard a light gasp. "Oh!"

I froze. I knew that voice. I raised my eyes (I had been glaring at the table) and looked up at my angel. I blinked.

"Um..." She seemed nervous. "Are you the one with the fifty percent average in English?"

I blinked at her again. This was amazing! My angel was my tutor too? "Yup," I nodded, then grinned. "Are you saving me again?"

She giggled and I smiled contentedly. It was _so_ good to see her again. "Yes, I suppose I am." She cocked her head to the side and examined me. "You are not looking forward to this," she stated more than asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your arms are crossed, you're slumped in your seat, you were frowning a minute ago and there's a dent in the table from where you glared a hole in it," she explained, grinning slightly.

"You're wrong about that hole," I retorted. "If it really came from my glare the table would be broken in half."

She smiled and shook her head at me. Then she blinked and said, "If I'm going to be your tutor, I should know your name." She frowned lightly. "I don't know it."

"I don't know your either," I answered. "Not for lack of wanting to though," I added.

She blushed and held out her hand. "Kory Anders."

I took her hand and gave it a tender squeeze. "Richard Grayson."

I can't say that I learned much that class. I was too busy watching her. Luckily for me, she was far too naive to notice my stare.

The next day I walked into school with a goofy grin on my face. I had dreamed about her all night, and her name had echoed in my mind. My angel had a name.

"What's up with you?" Wally asked.

"Her name is Kory," I ignored him. "Isn't that a beautiful name?"

Alex 'ahh'ed knowingly, then smirked. "You're gushing," he pointed out,

"I'm allowed to gush about an angel," I told him. "That's what us mortal are here for; to adore and worship them."

He just shook his head at me.

In the next three weeks Kory and I became very good friends. I found out exactly what to say to get her mad, embarrassed, happy or annoyed and each emotion came with their own expressions, all adorable to a fault. I could talk to her about anything and she could do the same. I could tease her and she could mock me. And, most amazing thing of all, she actually taught me some things about English.

One day, about three days before Christmas Holidays, Kory sighed sorrowfully. I stopped writing down my answer to a question about the theme of some story and looked at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. I snorted and she glanced up at me.

"Liar," I replied. I knew her well enough by now to know when something was bothering her. Her eyes gave everything away. "Something's making you sad. What is it?"

"It's just that... the Winter Dance is in two days." I knew that. I wasn't planning on going since the only person I wanted to ask was sitting right across from me. "No one's asked me yet," she continued.

I blinked at her from across the table. "No one's asked you yet?" I asked amazed. Everybody should have asked her! What was wrong with this school?

She shook her head and her jade (that colour was as close as I figured I was going to get) eyes filled with tears. "I really wanted to go with someone," she sniffed.

I shuffled uncomfortably. Now was my chance, but did I dare to take it? "Well... youcouldgowithme," I managed to spit out. Unfortunately, it was said in such a fast pace it sounded like one word.

She straightened and stared at me. "What did you say?"

I gulped. "I said that you could go with me, if you wanted." Suddenly words began to spill out of my mouth in an uncontrollable frenzy. "It's not that I'm pitying you since no one's asked you – I can't believe no one's asked you actually – but I kinda wanted to ask you before, but I knew you'd say no, 'cause why would someone as beautiful as you would want to go with a guy like me, but if you really wanted to go, I'd take you; it wouldn't even have to be a _date_, it could just be, y'know, just a normal get together, even though we've never had a get together before and-"

"I'd love to," she interrupted. I stopped talking immediately and my mouth closed with a click. I turned to stare at her. She was blushing in the most endearing way and had a very pleased smile playing around her cherub lips.

"I'd love to go with you," she repeated, her blush deepening. I blinked at her.

"R-really?" I asked, stunned. She'd _love_ to?

She nodded shyly. "Yes. I was hoping you'd ask me," she added.

My jaw dropped. "You wanted me to ask you? Why?" I shook my head. This was unbelievable.

She shrugged lightly but a large grin quickly spread across her face. "Because."

I narrowed my eyes at her playfully. "That isn't a reason," I told her. Somehow, seeing her smile in her normal way eased my nerves and made everything seem normal.

She sniffed airily. "Yes, it is."

"No. It's not."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"It is too!"

I smirked. "If you say so," I relented, shrugging. I leaned my head towards hers. "When do you want me to pick you up?" I asked.

"Around 6:30," she answered. "I'll give you my number and address before you leave today." I nodded. "Now," she leaned back, so I was forced to straighten too, "are you done writing yet?"

I groaned. "Workaholic," I muttered to her, grinning despite myself.

For the next two days I was insane. I couldn't figure out if I was completely ecstatic about taking an angel to the dance, or if I was terrified that something would go horribly wrong and I could never talk to Kory again. I drove my friends crazy too, as I wouldn't stop blurting out my worries in the middle of class, and practically have a panic attack, leaving them to calm me down. It didn't help that I hadn't spoken to her since I had (kind of) asked her out. We had decided to cancel the tutoring until after we came back from the break.

Wednesday night (huh. Weird. Wednes_day night_) found me walking up the steps to pick up Kory for the dance. Since it was formal I wore a tuxedo that Alfred, my butler, had forced me into. I had a white rose in my hand and I was clenching and relaxing my hands around it alternately. I was lucky the thorns hadn't cut my hand yet.

Mustering up my courage, I ran the doorbell. Having accomplished this dangerous task (ha, ha) I relaxed and stood calmly. A smirk spread across my face when I heard footsteps thump down stairs and cries of alarm. Clearly, Kory wasn't ready yet.

The door swung open suddenly and I stared into violet eyes. I took a step back and smiled hesitantly at Kory's older sister. It was obvious that they were related as their faces were the same shape and both were extremely beautiful; but while Kory looked like an angel of light, her sister looked like a fallen angel.

"Well," she smirked, her eyes scanning me up and down. Her voice was low and though I knew many boys would be hooked on it, all I wanted was my angel's soprano. "Aren't _you_ the cute one?" She finally looked me in the eye.

"Where's Kory?" I asked, my voice even. I really couldn't care less about this girl and I wanted to make she she knew it.

She scoffed. "She's not ready yet. Why are you taking her?"

"Because I like her."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. Why would anyone as hot as you like my sister?"

My eyes narrowed. "You're not very nice, are you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's not yours to ask, so I won't answer."

"Richard!" Kory's sister glanced inside the house. "Wait just a minute longer! Carmen, leave my date alone!"

I felt my face grow warm. Her date. I was the date of an angel!

Carmen looked back at me and smirked again. "What _are_ you thinking?" she murmured.

"Carmen!" Suddenly Carmen cried out and was pulled away from the door. "Leave him alone!" Kory walked up in Carmen's place. "Hello, Richard."

I couldn't speak. One minute I was talking to an easy woman and the next an angel in all her glory was speaking to me. Her dress was long, skimming the ground and form fitting until the skirt, where it flared out around her hips and floated around her. The colour was white and there was an icy blue cover over the skirt. Her ballerina shoes peeked out from the bottom of the gown and her hands and forearms were clad in white gloves. But her face! Curls of crimson framed her face, falling down past her shoulders and her emerald eyes glowed all the more bright.

"Richard?" She angled her head to the side, her forehead creased slightly in worry. "Is everything alright?"

I blinked out of my daze and shook my head to wake myself up. "Yeah, I'm fine." I flushed. "You look..."

"Look what?" she asked worriedly.

"Like an angel," I confessed.

She blushed. "Thank you Richard. You look very handsome too."

My flush deepened a shade and I gave her the rose. She gasped lightly and taking it, reached up and placed it in her hair. She lay a hand on my arm and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," she murmured with her lips still brushing my cheek.

I was frozen. An angel had kissed my cheek!

After snapping out of my stupor, I offered her my arm, which she took with a light giggle, and led her to my car.

The dance was great. We danced, we laughed, I met her friends and she met mine. We talked about our parents and told each other stories about stupid things we had both done in our short, young lives. I got to hold her hand as much as I wanted and she never minded. My friends told me I was smitten. I asked them what was so amusing about that.

The best thing was definitely when I took her back home. I got two of the most amazing things in the world: a second date to Bruce's New Year's Eve party and a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and soft and tender and absolutely perfect. I got her first kiss; she got mine. I left with wings on my feet and I couldn't breath for the rest of the night.

Sometimes I wonder if she really is an angel because if she is, why would she want to be with me? Why would she blush when I tell her how beautiful she is; why would she spend all her time with me; why would she love me? She told me she loved me about a week ago and I couldn't have had a better birthday present. Because it's March now. Almost April. She's my girlfriend now. _My_ girlfriend. All mine.

Those days when I do wonder if she really is my guardian spirit, my angel, I remember everything she does for me. How she makes me smile and laugh; how she saves me from danger, whether it be crazed fan girls or English class; how I can't live without her. I really can't live without her, you know. I love her far too much to ever let her go. Because even though she might be perfect, I'm only human. A horribly selfish human who has a very tight grip on his beautiful angel.

By: Richard Grayson

_On the paper is a giant A+ and a teacher's comment: Amazing improvement, Grayson. She's lucky to have you._

_Richard shook his head. "Lucky to have me?" he repeated with a scoff. "Please."_

_He felt two arms encircle his neck and seconds later a voice whispered, "She's right, you know. I _am_ lucky to have you. How many girls can say that their boyfriend wrote an essay worth twenty percent of the year on them?"_

_He glanced over his shoulder into Kory's eyes. "If you say so, angel," he drawled, pulling her into his lap and drawing her into a kiss. "If you say so."_

-END-


End file.
